


Willkommen in Stockholm

by Daegaer



Series: La Femme Sakura [5]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Assassins, Gen, Schwarz - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, Training, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-16
Updated: 2005-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, <i>Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Willkommen in Stockholm

**Author's Note:**

> This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, _Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!_

  
  
Sakura thinks of Schuldig from morning to night. The days are bearable if he's in a good humour. She learns what he wants to teach, she is silent when he is not speaking to her, she smiles when he looks at her.

Sometimes he is angry with her, and she quails inside. If she were a better student, or cleverer, or faster to obey he'd be happy.

Sometimes she remembers thoughts of surviving, of escaping, of getting through this somehow. Then Schuldig yells for her, or smiles at her, and she forgets again. A murderer has become her whole world.

 

 **_  
_ **

 


End file.
